The Sauna
by Ryousake
Summary: 30Lemons Challenge Fic: Yuuri and Gwendal take a vacation to the baths and have some fun in the sauna. R&R please, no flames.


**#2 and #26 The Sauna (Gwendal/Yuuri, Kyou Kara Maou)**

**Pairing/Fandom:** Gwendal/Yuuri (Kyou Kara Maou)

**Title:** The Sauna

**Theme: **2. The Audience

**Theme:** 26. The Sauna, or, "It's Getting Hot in Here, So Take Off All Your Clothes"  
**Author:** MusikVibe

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary: **Vacations to saunas can be a whole lot of fun 

The Sauna

I love a good bath! In Japan, they're everywhere; even at school they have a bath and sauna though it's not as good as others. But in New Makoku, the baths...are...divine. Heaven on whatever world this is. The water is perfectly hot and towels are soft. The best part is I can be naked.

But what makes this so great in New Makoku is that Gwendal's here. That stubborn stoic boyfriend of mine makes this the best place anywhere. When he's at the baths, his usually stern face goes away, leaving a much cuter and relaxed expression. Hell, he smiles at me when we cuddle in the bath, that is, after he gets over being remotely embarrassed about showing a little PDA.

Saa, he's really something though. In the first 2 years I've known him, I was a bit intimidated at him. He has this intensity that used to make me hide behind Conrad or Gunter. In the past year up until the point we became a couple, I began to find a strange interest in him; to me, he was an enigma. He was always quiet about his life and things like that.

Only a few have seen what type of person he really is, me being one of the privileged few. Most know that he really loves cute things, but many don't know that he really likes and would really like some kids of his own though I'm sure when they get to be about 80, he'd try to kill them for a little peace and quiet and due to lack of patience with trivial arguing and matters in general.

I found out he loves children right before we got together. Actually I knew he always liked kids, but I didn't know the extent of his love for children until we ended up babysitting one of my aunt's children. I think it may have been then that I fell in love with him, watching him interact with the little girl. It was probably the weirdest thing I've ever seen but definitely the most adorable. I think I may have shared a tear or two at the sweetness of the situation. He was sweet. Within two weeks from that day, I knew two things: one being that I was truly gay and two being I was annoyingly attracted to Gwendal. And damn it, I don't know why he fell for me. I'm impulsive and loud and a wimp (no thanks to Wolfram).

Anyways somehow we fell for each other and since then, about six months ago, we've only grown closer. That's why we decided to take our first vacation together to the baths. Once we finally agreed on where to go, we arranged our schedules so that we could have this ridiculously hot sauna, wearing only our short towels.

Goodness he's ripped. All that sword training and work in the military has paid off well for him. I love tracing his muscular lines with my fingers, and tongue if the mood is right. Though he claims to not be ticklish, he always squirms a little when I run my fingers around his belly button. Anyways...

He's giving me that look that says to the people around him, 'I'm irritated so leave me alone'. To me, it looks like 'I should be cheered up by my oh-so-lovable-and-sweet boyfriend'. Well at least that's my interpretation of his look. I know he can see the look in my eye that says 'Hello lover' because he's trying to avoid my gaze.

I wish he wouldn't do that because I really like looking into his big, beautiful, blue eyes. I know he wants to do it, but he doesn't want to do it in here. Where's the fun in that? It is just too damn hot but in a way, its just right for it to heat us up for it anyway. Plus this is also a private sauna meant for me, the Maou. I'm going to take advantage of this rare opportunity.

There's also another rare opportunity presented here. And its one of the things I love most about Gwendal: the opportunity to make him lose control. Now, I can't say I make him lose control frequently, but today, I'd like to try. Why? He has this amazing reserve of patience, tolerance, and others that keep him from losing himself to his desires. There's just something about how he changes when from being Mr. Stoic Man with a Stick in His Ass to this...God of Sex when he loses control of himself. I think it's the almost feral look in his eyes when he's completely into it.

Now all I have to do is make him completely crazy with want and lust. Let it begin!

We're sitting across from each other, about a leg's length away, resting after the long journey from Caloria back to New Makoku. We got back just a few days ago and took our leave earlier today to come to this wonderful little town called Valerious in northern New Makoku. Luckily we are only a half day's ride to Gwen's castle. Tomorrow we will leave the inn that we are staying at and go to his castle. Conrad will meet us there since he's technically my bodyguard; I had to order him to leave Gwendal and me alone for at least a day so we could have our 'alone time'. I don't doubt Yozak has been following us since we left Blood Pledge today, but I guess that's the price of being a king.

However, that's not what this story is about. This story is about Gwen and I spending valuable time together and making valuable use of this time. What I need to do now is get his attention. I could talk to him, but he'd probably glare at me for disturbing his peace and turn away. I don't want that so another method is in store.

I run my hand through my damp, sweaty hair, leaning my head back against the wall. Closing my eyes, I let my hand run down my cheek, crossing over my lips, parting them with a quiet sigh. I hear him put some more water on the rocks, steaming up the room a bit. I lightly brush my fingers against my throat as I move my hand down to my chest. Lightly ghosting my fingers over a nipple, I arch towards my touch with a sharp intake of breath. I'd love to say that it was all for show, but as Gwen discovered and frequently exploits the fact, is that my nipples are very sensitive.

I trace circles around each nipple with my index finger, biting my lip to keep from crying out. It feels so good, now if I could only get Gwen to be doing this for me. At least now I can feel his steady gaze on me, or rather, my hand. I take my other, which has been sitting idly on the bench, and bring it to my mouth, slipping two fingers in. I suckle on them as if I would suckle on Gwen. I can only imagine what his face looks like right now as he watches me get turned on. I'm sure he's scowling with a slight blush on his cheeks.

As he would say, "Noblemen, including the king, should have a sense of tact".

I don't really follow that rule seeing as I wasn't raised by a group of nobles, but rather a middle class family on Earth. The rule doesn't apply fully to me.

So, I'm massaging my nipples and sucking happily on my fingers. I lift my head, opening my eyes halfway, and look at my blue-eyed lover. I can only guess what he's thinking right now watching me arch and writhe against the bench, moaning with each touch to my sensitive nipple. I release the fingers from my mouth, licking each one as tantalizingly erotic as I can make it. It could be classified as a preview for what's to come.

It's a very strange sensation being watched while doing something I would do by myself. And the way he just stares, mouth gaping ever so slightly, it makes me so hot. I can tell by the tent in his lap that he's enjoying the show. I love how he works his jaw to keep from losing control of himself; I figure that means he's near the edge of his limit. I just need to push him over.

Whimpering really gets him going; let's try that.

I bite my bottom lip, looking bothered, and I moan in a needy whimper, 'Gwen...' and take a gasping breath as I hear him shuffle. Opening my eyes, I find the most arousing site I've ever seen without seeing virtually anything. Gwendal is in the middle of licking his lips as his right hand his keeping the towel from falling off his lap while his left is working slowly beneath it. He looks as if he's in absolute heaven. And that in turn makes me moan his name a little as I slide my slick fingers from my mouth and drag them down my torso, leaving trail of saliva glistening. I pull my knees to my chest, resting my feet on the edge of the bench. My fingers continue their track into my nether region, pushing the skimpy towel onto the area beside me, revealing how incredibly turned on I am.

I lightly touch my inner thigh, strategically avoiding my hardness. I pull my hand away from my thigh, mostly due to the fact that my saliva has dried up. I bring them up to my mouth, sucking on them like moments before. Then I dive for gold. I bring my fingers to my puckered entrance, circling it as I relax for the small invasion. I slowly push one finger in, whimpering slightly at the strangely intense feeling; maybe it's more intense because I can feel his eyes watching my every move. Damn, this feeling is...

"Uhn!" I can't keep myself from growling at the wonderful sensations my finger is creating inside me. I half open my eyes to find that Gwen has quit worrying about his towel and is now stroking himself in time with my finger thrusts. They way he works his wrists as he twists and strokes makes his beautiful muscles shift underneath his sweaty, glistening skin. I need to touch him, want to touch him. But that would ruin my plan to drive him insane with want and need.

"Gwen..." I moan out his name just the way he likes it. Shifting his hips forward so he's in a comfortable position, he lifts a leg and puts his foot on my bench, right beside my right hip.

Then he does the sexiest thing ever: he puts his head back and moans my name with his husky voice, looking at me through half-lidded eyes. I think I'm going to lose it if he does it again. What I need to do is concentrate on what I'm doing to myself before I come from what he's doing. I wiggle my hips a little bit, getting ready for the long haul, but he places his foot on the bench beside my foot. I look up at him with this drool-worthy lusty look that he can never resist.

He's resisting! I guess I'll just have to work harder for what I want. It's kind of hard to concentrate on that since he's looking incredibly hot as he pleasures himself on my behalf. I just want to kiss him right and finish off together, but this is taking too long.

Then he moans my name.

"Yuuuuu...ahh!" He never moans when we make love or anything like that, just grunts and quiet groans. But this is a huge turn on. Oh snap, I can't hold back myself anymore. I virtually launch myself at my tan lover; I barely wait for my feet to touch the floor before I'm jumping into his lap, crushing our lips together. Damn he tastes good. It could be my withholding form kissing him for so long that makes him taste so...delicious. He reciprocates the kiss as hungrily as I am kissing him.

He wraps his arms around my waist, slipping his hands down to grab my ass and massage it. I immediately want full body contact so I straddle his lap and kiss him fervently down his neck.

"Un...Gwen...I want you so bad."

"Hm." He knows exactly what I need. He leans me forward as he positions himself at my entrance; licking his fingers he lubes himself up and with a slow, drawn out thrust, he's inside me, throbbing with desire. We're so sweaty I nearly slide off his lap, but he grips my hips so hard, I'm not going to move anytime soon and bruises will be probably be present tomorrow.

He furrows his brow with a slight twitch of his right eyebrow. "Yuuri, move." That's all I need to hear because I was ready to go a long time ago, but that just means he was really close by the time I jumped him.

I raise my hips slowly and fall slowly for the first few thrusts; I kiss him deeply and catch him off guard as I rise slowly once again, but instead of going down slowly, I drop myself back into his lap to which he moans out loud. I clearly must be doing something right to have him moan twice in one day. I do that again a few more times, all the while his grip on my cheeks is growing fiercer. Grinding my hips into his, I kiss him again as I try to distract him so as to keep this moment a little longer, but he so far gone that he thrusts up into me and I see nothing but Technicolor stars. He hit my prostate dead on.

I stare through the lusty haze, or the sauna's steam, and gaze into Gwen's eyes as he lifts me up and down, thrusting to bring us to the common goal or climax. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pull us so close without touching; I can feel his breath cascading over my nose.

I think I'm losing my mind. I feel him everywhere, on me, in me, around me, in my mind. I feel as if he went away, I'd die. His passion is what makes me feels this way. I can't seem to get enough of him as I nip and bite at the skin I can actually access on his neck and face. I'm positive he'll have some lovely love bites tomorrow. I'll be so proud of them.

He slightly changed the angle of his thrust and that lovely warmth starts to spread from my loins and I feel myself flying over the edge. Tensing on his lap, I throw my head back moan his name loudly as I start coming on his stomach. I feel him give his last few thrusts as I squeeze him internally. He thrusts one last time hard, spilling himself into me, gasping for air.

"I won", he manages to say after a few minutes of us trying to control our breathing once again.

"Douche."

"It's hot." He pants.

"Yeah it is." I pant.

"That was...refreshing." He exhales slowly.

"Yeah it was." I grin.

"Want to do it again."

"Right now?"

"Yes." Evil smirk.

"Here?" Smirk retaliation.

"In our room."

"Ok."

There are days I'm the insatiable one, but today, probably due to the stresses of military life and crazy people (Gunter), he's the insatiable one. We barely made it into our room before he had me pushed up against the door, grinding against me like a hormonal teenager.

Yes it was a good, yet exhausting vacation.

-End-

Author's Note:

Wow, it took me forever to write this scene because working at Best Buy in the holiday season allowed for ten minutes of writing time before sleep overtook me. But I managed to finish it though it was short. I hope its better than my other stories though I'm sure it may seem a little rushed. But this one was an experiment in foreplay, at how well I could write it. Please review but no flames. Again, this is a side story from my main GwendalxYuuri story that is still being worked on. It's a huge epic apparently. Its about 64 pages for the first chapter I believe. I'm gonna have to cut it down. But you should be looking forward to it in the hopefully near future.


End file.
